Carnival
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: mimato and taiora. My first shot at a digi-fic, The Gary in my story is NOT the one from Pokemon. be nice and R&R please


Disclaimer : I don't own digimon......blah blah blah......... you catch my drift!  
"Before you leave, be sure to take a notice with you," yelled the teacher, trying to make himself clear over the loud commotion caused by his students. Obviously, it didn't work. The students were paying their full attention towards their scattered social groups. Mr. Robson, the homeroom teacher of the bunch, shook his head and went back to his seat to concentrate on organizing the report cards. "These eleventh graders seem more like first graders." he muttered to himself before going back to work.  
  
A small group of six chatted at the far left corner of the room, away from the teacher and by the counter. Izzy, the only one paying part attention, went up to the teacher's disorganized desk and took six notices for himself and his friends. He was quite disappointed that it didn't have anything to do with any computer clubs. But the rest of the group were really excited.  
  
"I can't believe it's finally here! The Country Fair is the social event of the year! I have to get something new to wear!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Are you sure you want to wear something new to the fair, Mimi? I mean, if someone throws up on it, that means bye-bye perfect outfit." Sora pointed out.  
  
"Good point. Phew! Thanks, Sora! I don't know what I'd do without you." the chestnut haired girl replied.  
  
"Fried dough, hot-dogs, hamburgers, um-um!" exclaimed Tai excitedly while rubbing his tummy.  
  
"I am afraid to think of how fat you would be if you aren't playing soccer." Matt teased. Ever since they got back from the digiworld, Matt grasped onto every opportunity to tease Tai. It became a habit.  
  
"That's cold, Matt" Tai returned along with a glare. Matt just gave him an evil grin and looked away.  
  
"How can you guys be so happy? I mean, a fair can mean ride accidents, nauseousness. possibly asthma...." before Joe can finish, Matt interrupted.  
  
"...And you have the pleasure of joining us at the fair. Aren't you so excited, Joe?"   
  
"Yeah, I can't wait." Joe mumbled sarcastically and dully.  
  
"Stop teasing him, guys. Joe, I guarantee that you'll have fun with us. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Right, guys?" said Sora. She's like a big sister who looks after everyone.  
  
Matt and Tai both put on an evil grin on their faces and said in unison, " Of course. Joe's our buddy! " Both of them hit Joe's back, causing him to fall off his chair coughing. Sora and Mimi offered to help Joe up. So they both lifted Joe on each side. As if it was planned, they both settled him back in his chair and glared at the two boys. The boys avoided the stares and backed away. A short moment of silence followed.  
  
"Well.... I guess T.K. and Kari would be absolutely delighted to hear about this news." said Izzy, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, and hopefully they won't tease their friends about it..." Sora said.  
  
"...like some people here." finished Mimi. Ever since they came back from the digiworld, Mimi and Sora have been best friends. They've gotten real close and sometimes they can read each other's minds. A lot of times, they can finish each other's sentences.  
  
"Class dismissed." Mr. Robson said. This time, everyone heard him and jetted for the door. As Mimi passed him, she heard him whisper, "Thank God." She couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. Mr. Robson noticed that and winked at her. She looked down and blushed. After all, Mr. Robson was the youngest and best-looking substitute anyone has ever had.  
  
Matt noticed this and felt a bolt of jealousy run through his body. `Why doesn't she ever blush at me when I wink at her? Well, I don't exactly wink, but still! Hold on, Matt? What are you thinking? I mean, Mimi's not going out with you or anything, so why do you care? But I like her, that's why. Okay, I'm officially confused now.' Matt though. This was giving him a headache. He covered his ears with his hands and shook his head as if trying to get something out of his head.  
  
"Are you all right, Matt?" Mimi asked in concern.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Matt replied, trying to act cool. Inside, he was really tense. `Great going, Matt. Now she probably thinks that you are a complete lunatic!'  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi. Matt just need another long visit to the Mental Institute. Right, Matt?" Tai teased him as revenge.  
  
Matt glared at him but said, "Yeah, and the reason I go into a mental institute is that I tend to have interest in strangling people with big mouths that offend me."  
  
Tai thought that the revenge was sweet enough. `After all, Matt did insult me right in front of Sora. And Matt knows that I've had the hots for Sora ever since the digiworld. But now, I insulted Matt in front Mimi. Everyone except for Mimi knows that Matt has the biggest crush on her.'  
  
The bad thing was, Sora realized that Tai was trying to embarrass Matt in front of Mimi. She elbowed Tai in the arm, hard. He couldn't help but let out a little yelp as a sign of pain.  
  
After they got together at the parking lot, they began to walk to the Middle School to pick up T.K. and Kari. When they got there, the couple was already waiting in front of the school. With them was their teacher, Mrs. Anderson. When Tai saw her, he quickly dodged behind Sora.   
  
"What are you doing, Tai? You got out of her class years ago!" Sora whispered a little too loud.   
  
"That's right, Taichi, and I still remember how happy I was when you finally moved on. Of course, I didn't expect to see you again so soon...... Okay, I didn't expect to see you again at all," Mrs. Anderson said in her usual loud, strict voice.   
  
"I missed you too, Mrs. Anderson," Tai joked. Everyone else giggled a bit except for the two people in the actual conversation.   
  
"Well, see you two later." Mrs. Anderson said as she gently patted T.K. and Kari's back.   
  
As they left, T.K. mumbled, "how about never?" Everyone cracked up. They laughed even more when they saw how Mrs. Anderson stared at them cluelessly as if they were lunatics.   
  
After they walked past a few blocks in silence, Matt finally spoke up for the group. "T.K., have you heard of the news?"   
  
"What news?" T.K. and Kari asked at the same time. Right after, they both stared at each other. Finally, they looked down and blushed a bright red after they realized that the others were starting again about how cute they are together and stuff.  
  
"The fair or carnival, which ever term you prefer." Izzy replied. Everyone glared at him for breaking the "romantic" silence between the two. Cluelessly, all he could say was, "What?!"  
  
"It's here? Yes! Can we go, Tai? Can we?" asked Kari excitedly.   
  
"Of course! I can't wait!" Tai replied.  
  
"We can all go together!" Mimi added.  
  
"But for most of the rides, you need someone else to be with you. Let's pair up first." Sora suggested.  
  
`Way to go, Sora! NOW's the perfect chance to ask Mimi to be my partner.` Matt thought.  
  
`Yes! Now I can ask Sora to go with me! And plus, I'm sure she won't wimp out on rides!` Tai thought.  
  
T.K. asked Kari without thinking and Kari gladly received the offer. Joe asked Izzy, thinking that Izzy would probably stay on his computer and they won't do anything dangerous.  
  
Matt began to walk towards Mimi and Tai began to walk towards Sora. But before either of them could get to the girl of their dreams, the two best friends walked away and paired up. "Great, so now I guess I am stuck with you." Matt smeared.  
  
"It ain't exactly a rose garden for me either." Tai snapped back.  
  
"Now boys, since you guys are going to spend the whole day together..."   
  
"Don't remind me of it, Mimi!" Tai cut in. He put his hands over his ears and shook his head. Sora sneaked up behind him and grabbed his hands behind his back. She winked at Mimi as a signal to continue.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... " Mimi said while glaring at Tai. "Since you guys are gonna spend the whole day together, try not to argue. Do it for Sora and my sake. So we wouldn't have to listen to you guys argue."   
  
"I couldn't have put it in a better way." Sora complimented while she let go of Tai to give Mimi a high five.   
  
"Well, the only way that we can not argue for one whole day is if one of us dies." Tai said.  
  
"And so I'm gonna kill you first." Matt said as he pretend that he was strangling Tai. He thought It'd be just a joke. But instead, Tai choked and fell on the floor coughing. "OOPS," Matt peeped with a funny expression on his face. Tai was just gonna get revenge when Sora tugged on his arm and gave him a glare that said ` don't you dare.` So he backed away and left Matt alone for once.  
  
"You guys are hopeless! Come on, Sora. Let's go shop for a new outfit anyway." Mimi suggested.  
  
"Sure. I have to get a new jersey anyway. Bye guys. " Sora replied with a wave. Mimi tugged Sora's sleeve and they started walking in the opposite direction. Mimi looked back and flashed a smile as good bye. Then she turned back to Sora. The guys heard her say, "Now, we are definitely not going to some sports shop." Sora just shrugged a little.  
  
(AN: I forgot to tell you this, but in this fic, Sora moved in with Mimi because her parents moved to......somewhere. Umm... enjoy the rest of the fic!)  
  
Mimi's House @----}--------  
  
Mimi was smiling with satisfaction at the reflection in the mirror. Sora and herself were both wearing gorgeous, black silk dresses. Except, Sora's dress is just empty on the back. Mimi's dress has strings tying the dress together. Sora's hair was in a French twist. Mimi have managed to curl the ends a little bit more. Mimi's hair was in a high bun. Her curled bangs dangled on the side of her face. She'd put little flowers as decorations around her bun. As usual, her wardrobe was perfect.  
  
"I feel silly, Mimi. I'm.... not that comfortable in this dress. Actually, I'm not comfortable in any dress." Sora said.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Mimi replied, still admiring their reflection.   
  
"Are you girls ready?" yelled Mr. Tachikawa from downstairs.  
  
"We'll be right down, Daddy!" Mimi yelled back. To Sora, she hushed,"Come on! We look fine now" They slipped on their high heel shoes(black of course, to match) and they went down the flight of spiral staircase.   
  
Sora whispered, "Why do I have to come? I mean, it's your family's business."  
  
Mimi smiled a mischievous smile and replied, "My parents are really fond of you so I guess they like you too much to leave you here." When they reached the main foyer, they met Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa there, all dressed up to go to the party. They rushed into the bright white limo waiting outside.   
  
They all had a great time at the party. But the best thing was, there was a surprise in it for Sora. During the middle of the party, Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa went up to the stage and announced that they've decided to make Sora their god-daughter. Sora was completely overjoyed. She've always been very fond of them since they were always very nice to her. The rest of the night went by very smoothly.   
  
Mimi and Sora's room @----}--------  
  
When they got home, Sora sat on her bed and wondered if it was all true.(AN: Mimi and Sora shared an enormous, gigantic room because they felt like it.) It was all so wonderful to her. Like a dream come true.  
  
"Now that we're god-sisters, we can tell each other anything right?" Sora asked.   
  
Mimi said yeah from the room's bathroom. Then she came out in her robe and sat on her own king-size bed drying her hair with a towel. "So that's why I want to ask you this, Sora. And you've got to tell the truth. Promise?" Mimi put down her towel and put her pinky up in the gesture of a pinky swear.  
  
Sora excepted the pinky swear and casually said,"Shoot." She was still really tired so she took out her Evian bottle and started drinking from it.  
  
"Do you like Tai?"Mimi asked. This came so sudden that Sora choked on her water and began coughing like crazy. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Yeah, well it doesn't mean anything. I know that he probably doesn't like me back anyway. I mean, some of the girls have their own "I Love Tai" fan club. All of them are really pretty, too. So I don't stand a chance." Sora said, ending with a sigh.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Mimi looked down and sighed.  
  
At that, Sora looked up and stared at her, wide eyed. Finally, she couldn't stand it so she asked, "Do you like Tai too?"  
  
Mimi fell off the bed cracking up. She'd been wondering why Sora was staring at her like that. When she finally settled down, she answered,"No. I meant Matt. In case you haven't noticed, the whole cheerleading squad is a huge I Love Matt fan club anyway."  
  
Sora laughed also.'How could I have been so foolish? I mean, they'll never be together. I mean Tai and Mimi? I don't see them together at all! `  
  
Next day @----}--------  
  
During Mr. Robson's English class, no one was paying attention. Izzy was thinking about his virtual pet and online girlfriend. Joe was still a little jumpy about the idea of going to the carnival. He'd been trying to think of excuses not to go, but so far, he's not succeed. Mimi was thinking about Matt and Matt was thinking about Mimi. Sora was thinking of Tai and Tai was thinking of Sora. They all had their heads rested on their palms. They stared into the distance without really focusing on anything. Then, simultaneously, they let out a sigh.  
  
They all stared at each other. Other people stared at them also. After his awe, he finally said, "Do any of you have anything you want to share with the rest of the class?" They all looked down and shook their heads.  
  
A few minutes after Mr. Robson continued with his reading "Romeo + Juliet" from their British textbook, he decided to see if they began to pay attention again. So he turned to Mimi and asked,"Ms. Tachikawa, what troubles did Romeo and Juliet had to overcome?"  
  
Mimi looked and found everyone staring at her. She was completely clueless and guessed that Mr. Robson called on her. All she could really say was,"excuse me?" Right when Mr. Robson was going to give her a lecture, the right answer came from the door.  
  
"Their families were enemies and they were forbidden to see each other." Everyone looked to the direction of the door. They were all taken by surprised. There at the door, was a handsome young boy around their age. He had golden brown hair, only a little browner than Matt's. His eyes were emerald green and the lights make it seem like they're sparkling.   
  
Right behind him was the principal. He spoke up and broke the silence, "Mr. Robson, meet Gary, your new student. He'll be in your homeroom also." With that, he left.  
  
Gary took a seat next to Mimi as Mr. Robson continued with his lesson. They smiled and stared at each other every once in a while. At the end of class, Gary offered to carry Mimi's books as they switched classes. They talked and giggled a lot. Matt would just stare at them. He though, `Who does he think he is? Drooling all over Mimi. What are you saying again Matt? For the last time, she is not your girlfriend! ` He got in control enough not to go up to Gary and punch him in the face.  
  
Afterschool, the group met at the parking lot. They were waiting for Mimi when they saw her get out of the school. The thing is, she was walking with Gary. Everyone thought that Matt was going to freak out, but he decided not to jump to conclusions.   
  
He excused himself from the group by saying he had to pick something up for his dad at the grocery's. So they said their good byes and Matt began to follow Mimi and Gary. He followed them all the way to Mimi's house. They both went inside. Matt decided to wait there until he comes out. He waited and waited, but he still didn't come out. So at nine o'clock, he left.  
  
The next day was the carnival. They all met at the entrance. Mimi and Sora were the last to get there. Gary was right behind them. With him was a blond girl with wavy hair up to her shoulders and amber eyes. `Great, the freak show genius game too. Hold on, if they came from the same direction, does it mean that that freak spent the night at Mimi's house? Oh my gosh, now he has this other fancy girl. He can't cheat Mimi like that! The strange thing is, Mimi looks as happy as ever. I know, I'll get some information from Sora!'  
  
"Sora, I'm kind of thirsty, you said earlier that you wanted something to drink. So would you come with me to the snack bar?" Matt asked, trying to get a chance to be alone with her.  
  
"Sure. Does anyone want anything?" Sora replied. No one answered so they just took off. They were all quite surprised. They all thought that Matt liked Mimi. But now, he asked Sora instead of Mimi.   
  
Tai thought, `How can that creep just run off with Sora like that? I mean, he knows that I have a crush on her. Now my best friend is going to just hit on her like that? And plus, he had a crush on Mimi, so why is he moving on Sora? And the bad thing is, she accepted it. I guess they've liked each other. I was just too blind to see it.'  
  
`Why did Sora just run off with Matt like that? I mean, she liked Tai, she told me herself! How can she do this to me? I'm suppose to be her god-sister. Now she's doing this to me? And Matt! How can he just act as if I wasn't here? All right, Mimi. You can't cry, not now.' Mimi thought as she managed to hold back her tears.  
  
`What just happened here? Why is everyone so tense?' Izzy, Joe, and Gary's girlfriend, Gina, thought at the same time.  
  
`Hold on, I thought Mimi told me that Tai likes Sora and Sora liked Tai. And Sora told me that Matt like Mimi and Mimi liked Matt. So is Matt running off with Tai's girl? Why though? I thought they were best friends. I feel bad for Mimi. Okay, I'm confused.' Gary thought.  
  
`What is Matt and Sora's problem? Just leaving Mimi and Tai like that! They must be really upset.' Both T.K. and Kari said.  
  
At the snack bar @----}--------  
  
"All right, Matt. What did you wanted to talk to me about? I mean, I didn't say anything about wanting a drink." Sora said, straight to the point.  
  
"All right then. What is up with Gary and Mimi? I mean, don't tell anyone, but I followed them secretly yesterday and...." Matt began  
  
"You stalked them? You must really like her!" Sora cut through. She noticed Matt glaring at her and she looked down.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, I saw them go into the house together and he never came back out! So what's the deal?"Matt asked. Then behind them, something fell and caused a loud crash. They turned around and they saw Mimi, Gary, and Gina standing right there. Mimi in tears.  
  
Mimi began to walk towards Matt with streams of tears running down her burning red cheeks. She slapped him hard and she screamed so loud that her voice broke in some of the words. "YAMATO ISHIDA!!!!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?????? FROM NOW ON, STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS AND I'LL STAY OUT OF YOURS! ACTUALLY, YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE IN GENERAL!" Then in a soft, hurt whisper, she said, "How can you think so little of me? After all this time?" Then she just ran off, leaving Matt standing there shocked, like a fool.  
  
Sora ran after Mimi and Matt lost his balance and fell into a chair. The rest of the group just looked at him, looked on the floor, shook their heads and walked away. Everyone.....except Gary. He took Matt by the collar, lifted him up, and banged him against a pillar in the middle of the room.   
  
"What is your problem, man? Nobody makes my cousin cry, you hear? She really loved and trusted you. And a few minutes earlier, you lost all that. I heard that you loved her too. I'm sure that you do. But obviously it's just a little crush because you can't even trust her." Right then, Matt lifted his head and picked himself up and somehow got Gary's hands off his collar.   
  
"You-you guys are just cousins? And-and did you just say that she liked me?" Matt asked to make sure he didn't hear wrong.  
  
"Yes we are just cousins and I'm not so sure after how she reacted to your betrayal." Gary replied and stared at Matt straight in the eye. Without needing another minute to think, Matt dashed at the direction in which Sora and Mimi had gone. Tai ran also.  
  
"MIMI!!!!! MIMI!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Matt yelled the whole time. Tai yelled the same if you replaced the Mimi with Sora.   
  
Finally they found the girls leaning against the side of the bumper cart booth. Mimi covered her face with her hands and was crouched on the floor. Sora was bent down, trying to comfort her. But Mimi would just shake her head. Sora tried to explain that the only reason Matt had been so jealous is because he really likes her. But Mimi would listen.  
  
Matt decided that she wouldn't listen to him if he tries to tell her anything. So he grabbed her thin wrist and dragged her behind him while he approaches the Tilt-a-Whirl, a carnival which spins like crazy. The worker let them on and they strapped all the safety gear on them. It's a large bar which you hold on to and it also works as a seat belt. Right before the ride started, he caught a glimpse of Sora.....with Tai. They were holding hands. They saw him staring, so they winked as if to say `good luck'.  
  
The ride began slow, but it made a lot of noise. "What do you want from me, Mimi? For me to beg on my knees for forgiveness?" Matt yelled.  
  
"NO! I told you! I don't want anything from you or to do with you! Now why are you doing this? AHH!!" Mimi screamed. The ride went faster and faster.  
  
"That's not true, Mimi! And you know it! Gary told me everything! He said that you love me! I do too, obviously! So please give me a chaaance!!" The ride was going unbelievably fast and their cart just spinned and spinned and spinned. They could hear someone throwing up. It..... was not pleasant.  
  
"How can I love someone how can't even trust me?" Mimi yelled. Tears of both sadness, fear and anger ran down her face.   
  
"I'm so sorry! I really didn't........ WATCH OUT!!" Matt screamed as he covered MImi's head. He saw a black object almost hitting her head. A screw. The next thing he saw was a bunch of professionals crowded around the machine. `Oh crap! We're screwed!!! Why did I have to chose this ride? Why couldn't I've chosen the Ferris wheel instead? Slow and easy.' Then he looked over at Mimi. She had her eyes closed and was screaming with a ridiculously high pitch.  
  
He realized that her side of the bar was loose. So it was opened. So without even thinking, he lifted her up and put her in his seat. He took her seat instead. "No, MATT!!!!!! You're going to kill yourself if you fall out!!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"Will you go out with me, Mimi??" Matt asked.   
  
"What the hell, Yamato Ishida? Are you out of your mind? We're facing a life or death situation and you're asking me that?" Mimi said and stared at Matt as if he'd lost it.  
  
"Well, will you?" Matt asked again. He sounded really serious.  
  
"Yes, yes I will!" Mimi finally replied. He flashed her a smile and their eyes were locked together. For a few minutes, they seemed lost in their own world. They just stared deeply into each other's eyes. Seeing how they sparkled with happiness. They completely ignored what was happening around them. Then, a tear fell out of Matt's left eye. Mimi wiped it away gently.   
  
Tai and Gary were so angry that both of them grabbed one of the professionals by the collar. The were going to punch them in the face if Sora and Gina didn't stop them. Now, the girls are crying in their boyfriend's arms. Sora in Tai's, Gina's in Gary's, Kari in T.K.'s. Joe was blowing on his white handkerchief, almost crying. Izzy was over at the machine, trying to figure out a way to fix it. He was sweating fiercely because he knew that all those people's lives were in his hands.  
  
Finally, he figured out the problem. It was in the middle of the ride. A plastic cup was stuck there, causing the whole system to be messed up. They know the problem, but they don't know how to solve it. No one can get to the middle of the ride. They'd turn into a splat of human ketchup if they get hit by a cart, which is very likely. No one on the carts can grab it either, since all their bars are so tightly wrapped around their waists.   
  
Then, one of the professionals saw Matt and his loose bar. They pointed it out to Izzy. But Izzy hesitated. He knew that this task was extremely dangerous and difficult. If Matt misses, then he'd sacrifice his life for nothing. But then he realized that they had no other choice. It'll cost the lives of all these people.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you on this dangerous ride Mimi." Matt whispered with a teardrop running down his cheek. Mimi just shook her head and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that they may not survive this. `This is all my fault. I was the one who dragged Mimi on this whacked ride. Now we both have to suffer the consequence.' He hugged her tighter. As if he let go, she'd float away.  
  
"Matt! Matt" he heard someone yell. Then he realized that it was Izzy. Then he heard, "Pull out the plastic cup from the center of the ride! It's the only way to stop this!"  
  
"No, Matt! You can't. It's too dangerous. You.......you can die!" Mimi said as her eyes began to fill with hot tears. They began to spill out and Mimi buried her face in her hands. Gently, Matt pulled her hands away from her face and gently, he stroked her face, as if to wipe the tears from her cheek.   
  
"It's all right, Mimi. Now that I've been with you, my dreams are fulfilled. I have two choices right? A) To forget about it and chicken out so all of us is completely desperate? or B) To try anyway. At least we'll have hope. I choose B. I mean, even if I die, at least I know, that you had once truly loved me. At least we've had our time together. And plus, I might not die you know." Matt comforted her.  
  
"But-" Mimi started. Matt cut her off by putting his index finger up to his lips, signaling her for silence. His eyes were closed, as if searching for peace. Then he leaned in and brush his lips against hers. Tears were coming down fast for both of them, every drop leaving tear stains. Then they broke apart and they stared into each other's eyes deeply. Matt was the first to turn away. Then Mimi turned her face to the floor.  
  
"Hurry up, Man! You can save the mushy stuff for later." One of the professionals said. He felt the rest of the digidestined and Gary and Gina glaring at him. He backed away. But Tai and Gary grabbed him, one by each arm. Joe kneed him in the stomach, Gina grabbed his head by his hair and T.K. and Kari started smacking him repeatedly. Sora kicked him.....down there. And to finish it off, Izzy punched him smack in the middle of his face. His nose started bleeding. No one stopped them, instead they cheered them on. Even the police didn't do anything.  
  
"Take care of T.K. for me." Matt whispered in Mimi's ear. Their cart began to jet towards the center. Mimi shook her head and kept murmuring the word "no" over and over again. Then finally, they reached the center. He reached his hand out. Stretching as far as his body would let him. The crowd was silent. He could hear his heart pounding, Mimi crying softly next to him, and the loud noise the ride made. Then, with half his body out of the cart, he took one last stretch. His fingertips touched it! `Just a little closer' he thought. As if answering his prayers, the cart went closer to the center. He grabbed it and threw it outside of the ride district as he approached the edge. The ride stopped.  
  
Mimi hugged him so tightly he had to struggle for a breath. She finally let go and gave him a peck of the cheek. They beamed at each other warmly and finally got off the cart. As they stepped out, everyone crowded around them. Somehow, they managed to find their friends. They hugged and hugged. Even Tai offered a hug. But Matt just gave a disgusted look and shook his head. But they hugged anyway.   
  
When the crowd disappeared, Sora asked, "So what do you guys want to do now?"  
  
"Nothing too exciting please." Matt said, still holding on to Joe for balance.   
  
"Let's go on the Ferris wheel. I mean, the sun is setting, there must be the perfect view."Mimi suggested. Everyone agreed and they headed for the Ferris wheel.  
  
Only four people're allowed in each cart. So they decided that Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Matt is on one cart. T.K., Kari, Gary, and Gina went on another. And Joe and Izzy went on another. They didn't seem to mind to be alone because they said that they didn't want to see any mushy stuff anyway. Before they all got on, Tai whispered to Gary, "Make sure T.K. and Kari doesn't get out of hand." Gary chuckled a little, but nodded. He could understand that he really cared about his little sister.  
  
Cart one-Joe and Izzy @----}--------  
  
"I wonder what the others are doing...." Joe said.  
  
"Well, I'm don't care since I'm chatting online with a few friends."Izzy replied.  
  
"Who are they?" Joe asked.  
  
"I don't know. And that's the point in chatrooms."Izzy explained.  
  
"WHAT???!! You are talking to strangers? That's very dangerous! They can be stalkers and everything......" and Joe went on and on on the "don't talk to strangers" lecture.   
  
All Izzy got to say after that was,"Oy! God, help! Let this ride be over soon!"  
  
(AN: Nothing much happened on cart two so I'm just gonna skip it.)  
  
Cart three-Mimi, Matt, Sora, and Tai @----}--------  
  
"I can't believe you guys did that to the poor professional! Especially the fact that Joe and Izzy joined in!" Matt exclaimed. They were talking about the fight between the teens and the professional earlier. Not much of a fight, but still, it was fun to talk about.  
  
"It's true though, we pound him good." Sora said.  
  
"And now you guys are an item, right?" Mimi asked. Matt have been wanting to ask the same question.  
  
"So Matt..." Tai said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Uh-uh, you must answer her question. There's no way out of it." Matt interrupted.  
  
"Okay, we are and what the problem with that?" Sora replied.   
  
"Finally! I mean, nothing." Mimi said.  
  
"Yea, and you and Matt are together too, So we wouldn't be talking!" Tai confronted.  
  
"Calm down, Tai. You guys are our best friends, we're just happy for you." Matt said. Mimi giggled.   
  
Then, her gaze turned to the horizon. It was the most breath-taking view. The sky was rosy pink. The mountains were completely black because of the angle of the light. They were all focusing on the amazing view. It seemed like heaven....  
  
When all of them got off the Ferris wheel. There were reporters. They took pictures of Matt and asked many questions. Finally, they all left for another immediate story. Then a man, who was in charge of the carnival decided to take his picture and hang it up on the Hall of Fame. The pucture turned out to be perfect. Matt had his arms around Mimi's shoulder and they both looked so peaceful and innocent, like angels.   
  
The next day, right on the front page of the local paper, "Teenage Boy Saves Girlfriend and Over Twenty More". They had the picture from the Hall of Fame. Everything was perfect........ simply heavenly.  
  



End file.
